


Is This Blue?

by Suuupp



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/F, I'll be sure to put any TW"s in the beginning of the chapter, I'm really not sure yet, M/M, Soulmates, There are some lines in this that belong to the musical, There's swearing in this, not as main characters but they'll be in this, some Be More Chill characters will be in this, there might be panic attacks in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suuupp/pseuds/Suuupp
Summary: Soulmates pretty much worked like this:You had to have physical contact with your soulmate.If you did something like shake-hands with your soulmate you would see full-blown color right away.If you did something like bump into them while walking you would see color but it would still be dull and less-vibrant.Same would go if you did something mean to your soulmate, like punch them in the face or something.





	Is This Blue?

Connor didn’t dream of the day he would see color, why would he?

The day he saw color was the day some poor soul got stuck with him, and that poor soul would eventually realize how awful he was to be around. Connor didn’t want another person disappointed in him, he already had people doing that.

Connor did want to idea of a soulmate, he liked the idea of someone that you get paired with who is supposed to love you unconditionally but he sees the way his parents fight with each other so connor knows that the whole ‘perfect relationship’ thing is only for fairytales and fantasies and is utter bullshit.

He’s not even one-hundred percent sure he believes the whole ‘color’ thing, his parents had told him of colors like red, blue, yellow, orange, etc. when he was young but he couldn’t bring himself to believe that one day he’s just going to bump into his so-called soulmate and suddenly see the world in color, until he did.

 

\-----------------

Soulmates pretty much worked like this:

You had to have physical contact with your soulmate.

If you did something like shake-hands with your soulmate you would see full-blown color right away.

If you did something like bump into them while walking you would see color but it would still be dull and less-vibrant.

Same would go if you did something mean to your soulmate, like punch them in the face or something.

 

\-----------------

Connor was walking through the jumbled hall just trying to get through the first day of school, he was high, Larry and his sister hadn’t been wrong about that that morning, they had been wrong about him finishing the milk though.

He would never understand why people couldn’t just follow the ‘walk on the right side of the hall’ rule, he may have hated school but there was nothing wrong with that rule.

Connor was turning the corner to his next class when his vision went dark. He stopped and fell against the grimy wall and waited for his vision to return. After a few seconds it did but it was different, there was color, or a variation of it. He could still see a gray hue over everything. He took a minute to look around and take in the almost-color, he realized how long he had been standing there and bolted, if he was late for class again Larry would take his keys away from him.

\-----------------

Connor was walking back from lunch when none other than Jared Kleinman decided to bother him.  
“Hey connor, loving the new hair length, very school-shooter chic.”

Connor just sort of looked at him.

“I was just kidding, it was a joke.”

“Yeah I know I’m laughing can’t you tell? Am I not laughing hard enough for you?” Connor said, taking a step forward.

“You’re such a freak,” Jared said, walking away.

“Ahahchouh (it’s the cough/laugh thing okay?)”

“Are you laughing at me?” Connor accused the hansen kid.

“N-no I’m no-”

“Stop fucking laughing at me! You think I’m the freak?”

“No- no i-I don’t”

Connor started walking towards him.

“I’m not the fucking freak, you’re the fucking freak!” Before he could stop himself he had pushed Evan and ran off to his next class.

\-----------------

“Hey.”

Evan visibly jumped in his chair then turned to face connor.

“O-oh hey,” Evan said after realizing who it was.

Connor had to admit, Evan was kind of cute, okay that was an understatement, connor did have eyes.

“Hi, I just- um, I just wanted to apologise for pushing you earlier it was shitty of me and um-..I’m sorry?”

“W-why’d you phrase it l-like a question?”

“I don’t do this very often.”

“Well I knew th-that much- oh my god I d-didn’t mean tha-”

“Wow Hansen I didn’t think you had it in ya,” Connor said only half trying to hide his laugh behind his hand.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean that,” Evan said playing with the threads on his shirt.

“Hansen, relax, you said something funny, you’re ruining it.”

“S-Sorry.”

They both stood there for a moment not really sure what to say next until Connor spoke up.

“Um, what happened to your arm?”

“Oh, I-um I fell out of a tree.”

“Well that’s just the saddest fucking thing I’ve ever heard,” Connor said laughing just a tiny bit to try to brighten the mood. “Can I sign it?”

“Oh um y-you don’thavetoifyoudon’twanttoidon’twantyoutofeelobligedtoifyoudon’tactuallywant-”

“Do you have a pen?”

“Y-yeah,” Evan said reaching into his pocket to get the sharpie his mom had given him that morning and hand it to Connor.

Connor grabbed the sharpie and then grabbed Evan’s hand he stopped- his vision had gone black again. He subconsciously grabbed Evans hand harder to try to keep his balance. Once his vision returned he looked around. He could see everything, the colors he had been told about by his parents and grandparents when he was younger. He felt Evan’s hand leave his own and heard him running out of the room. Connor just stood there for a second, stunned that that had just happened. He realized that Evan had left and ran.

“EVAN WAIT!” Connor yelled running into the hallway, he saw Evan turn the corner towards the bathroom and quickly followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you want to make my day!


End file.
